Angst Love
by Sun-Sun
Summary: To love, to hate.. What's the difference to a demon?


The sky was torn, like a wounded heart, with colors of azure, violet, blood crimson and ebony, as the sun retreated downward, and the moon thrived victorious for the night. The half demon, otherwise known as Inuyasha, along with his band of misfits, was still searching endlessly for Naraku-sama. Kagura had always been the barrier between the clan and Naraku, never letting them even come close to him. Why? Because it was her soul purpose of creation, of course. She wasn't supposed to feel anything else. But she did… An angst so strong for Naraku, that it made her blood boil. The full demon brother of Inu had also been wandering about, but aimlessly, unlike his half-mutt brother, followed by his companions Rin and Jaken. He never asked for them to come, but having two people to do as he wanted came in handy ever so often.

The wind sorceress wanted so badly to get away, to leave Naraku. But there was no way. He knew her every move, he was always there. If not physically, he was at least there mentally, watching her. It made her sick knowing she would never have her own life, that she would be noting more than a puppet for the rest of her life.

She had been given orders to search for the half-breed and his friends, giving her the slightest bit of fresh air away from him at least in the more personal being. She took the opportunity and seized it, going far away, as fast as she could, keeping her eyes out for anything odd. Traveling for what seemed to be about an hour or so in her mind, boredom insued, as the night sank in, darkness shadowing over the puppet of Naraku. She stopped, closing her eyes, seeming to find peace in her own mentality for a second or two. But the peace and silence was broken by a rash and annoying voice.

"Master Sesshoumaru! Wait!"

The un-subtle sound of running and scampering came behind her, before a small figure slammed into her backside.

"What the?! Is this a tree?!" The same voice erupted the silence of the night for the second instance.

"A tree?…" The marionette responded.

The figure that had backed into her retraced his steps, letting space come between them. The boonlight hit her eyes, sending a shine to the other's vision.

"Kagura?…!"

She stepped closer, her moves intimidating to the other.

"You sound scared, Jaken…"

"Sc-sca?… Sesshoumaru! Master Sesshoumaru! Where are you?!" When she could see the figure clearly, she could view the fear in his eyes, the horror and panic that writhed through his very being at the sight of one of Naraku's playthings.

Nothingness was replaced byt the voices for quite some time, not even wind rustling through the trees. No wildlife, for all the animals seemed to hide when the confrontation started.

"…Kagura…" A new voice emerged, bursting through the stillness.

Like velvet, the tone of the voice rubbed her ears, how soothing the sound it was to hear the youkai's voice.

"Sesshoumaru. I knew you wouldn't be far from your slave…"

Kagura started to walk away, leaving the two behind. Slightly insulting the others un-spoken pride, Sesshoumaru followed without words, without notice to his servant. Rin had seemed to be tagging behind the whole time, by Jaken's side.

Sorceress Kagura walked to the edge of the forest she had vaccinated, and stopped once more, almost feeling the breath of Sesshoumaru on the nape of her neck. Shutting her lids tight, she tried to block out the feelings that certain thing had brought on, her eyes wincing.

"Jaken. Leave now. Take Rin with you."

The order's came directly from the full blood's mouth, so demanding and yet so simple the instructions were. Kagura, listening to the words uttered, knew that this could only mean trouble for her. But, alas, she heard the reluctant footsteps of the two servant-like beings shuffle away, leaving her with the loner.

"Something you need?" A less than sincere question was snapped at the youkai.

Without words once more, Sesshoumaru stood behind her, this time, closer, almost on her heels to a literal term.

Kagura's heart raced, as it had done before when Sesshoumaru had came close to her, but in a less personal way. She let out a shaky breath, showing Sesshoumaru her uneasiness.

"Kagura…" He finally spoke, his eyes seeming to bore holes into the back of her head as he stared. She attempted to move on, but he grabbed her wrist, letting her only move a total of about three inches.

"Sesshoumaru-sama. I will ask you only once more… What do you need from me?"

Yanking on her wrist, causing her body to flail towards him, she ended up face to face with the one that made her heart pulse.

"Sesshoumaru, let go of me, or face the consequences."

He did not let go. Both hands on her wrists, he proceeded to dig into her flesh with his claws, narrowing his eyes. She yanked, trying to get away, only making them sink in more. She could feel her own blood as it trickled onto his fingers, off of her skin.

"Damnit…"

She let up the struggle, staring into the pools of mystery that seemed to gaze into her own. With little force, the youkai let go of her wrists, only to press her away, making her back into a tree. Her body resisting to tremble, she ended up wincing once more in consequence, re-opening her eyes only to see that Sesshoumaru was yet again right by her. This time, it got personal. Placing his hand on her abdomen, he trailed it up to her chest, in between her breasts, up her throat, to her mouth, pursing through her lips with little effort, to play with her tongue. Her tongue tried to escape the foreign digit, but failed, only ended up getting grabbed in the end. When he latched onto her tongue, a sly smile tugged on the corners of his lips. Letting go of it and taking his finger out, his face closed into her own, their lips ultimately meeting to touch one another, resulting into a passionate kiss, his tongue entwining with the her own. She broke the kiss off, wiping her mouth off as if disgusted, even though he knew better. She was attempting desperately to resist the other so she wouldn't have to face the wrath of her Master, but it wasn't working. Something inside her told her to surrender unto the others touch.

He closed in once more, this time, more forcefully, taking his own hands and grasping onto her hips, pressuring her against the tree as he nibbled on her lip. At this point, Kagura had given in, given up. She knew he wasn't going to stop. And why would she want him to anyway? Grabbing onto his own body, she pressed him against her own, releasing the kiss, only to lick upon his neck.

Letting out a slight sigh of pleasure, the full-breed gently lifted her face from his collarbone, averting her gaze to his own eyes. Sitting her down, he followed suit, sitting on the ground as well, this time, himself placed against the tree. Kagura's hand ventured through his robe to his under clothing, pressing the robe to his shoulders, exposing his chest, and the golden cloth that covered his groin area, it slightly lifting due to his recent sexual arousal. One look at this, she knew what she would have to do. Her hand exploring under the piece of clothing that protected his manhood, she stroked the half-hardened mass of flesh, her nails tickling the sensitive skin, Sesshoumaru lifting his head up in a sign of gratitude of the attention he was given. Lifting the cloth, the Wind Sorceress stroked his cock, feeling a slight sweaty friction between her and him, creating lubrication. With this started, she motioned her hand up and down to his now fully erected penis, gently going up and down on the shaft, leaning in to lick at the head, allowing it to venture into her mouth. The youkai moaned in reaction, consumed by lust. Kagura roughened her grip, feeling the penis tense in her hand as she moved up and down the shaft with more force, at a faster rate, increasing Sesshoumaru's breathing rate. Her tongue seemed to dance upon his head, making swirls as she allowed her saliva to trail down his shaft, in-between her fingers.

This is when Sesshoumaru's mind made up the decision that he had to have himself inside her. Lifting her head up, he shifted her body to where she was on bottom; towering on top of her, he slowly discarded her clothing, leaving her nude. He shed his own clothing, allowing both of their soft-silky skin textures to mix, creating a heat and tension that not many could ever experience. His hand went to her southern regions, getting her body ready for what was to come, his hands getting slightly dampened by her womanhood.

"Sesshou…Maru…"

Kagura had been taken over by lust herself, as she spread her legs, widening her private area as the head of the male on top of her entered her, making her vaginal muscles tense on it, creating a new type of pleasure for Sesshoumaru and her to both experience. She pressed in further till he had placed all of him within her, starting to slowly pump in and out of her, moans and heavy breathing filling the air as he sped up his motions.

Jaken and Rin returned only to witness their bodies entwined, Jaken taken into rage and Rin into sorrow, the girl standing silent as Jaken broke the moaning.

"MASTER SESSHOUMARU?!"

The youkai only pressed into her farther, as she screamed his name for the first time. He went faster, her liquids rushing onto his cock and a slight bit on his testicles. He let out a groan of pleasure, almost like a growl an animal would make.

"SESSHOUMARU!"

The voice was Jaken again, but also, it was ignored. Noting that Rin was seeing such absurd things, Jaken chose the child's wellbeing over getting his Master off the girl, and decided to take Rin away. Rin never laid eyes off of the heap of skin until she couldn't see them anymore.

Kagura trembled in ecstasy, her warm breath brazing his skin, his own breath doing the same to her own flesh as he pounded into her womanhood, savoring every moment he was with her. Her nails dug into his back as he slammed into her, causing her to climax. But he didn't even stop then. Her body twitching slightly underneath, she let out moan after moan as he would fuck her un-relentlessly, gritting his teeth as he pounded and grinded into her. Moments passed and Sesshoumaru finally came as well, inside her unleashing his semen. Pulling out, he traced his fingers below to her vaginal region, and played with her clit, his hands getting ravished in her fluids.

"Sesshoumaru… Sesshoumaru…"

Chanting his name as he inserted his finger into her wet pussy, moving about in a mediocre speed. Making the girl tremble, and pant at the same time.

"As I thought." Yet another voice broke the passion the two were having, but this time, the voice was that of the Master, the one that made Kagura miserable so many times.

"Naraku…" Kagura's voice changed from a ring of pleasure to a ring of pain, Sesshoumaru's hands stopping, veering up to his mouth as he tasted her nectar, staring into the orbs of Kagura's puppeteer, as if mocking him by licking his digits that had been covered in her fluid. Naraku narrowed his eyes, and outreached a hand, vines coming up from the ground, restraining Kagura, lifting her up off of the ground and against the tree. He stepped forth, Sesshoumaru intervened with his hand attempting to grab a hold of the other male's neck. The attempt almost worked, but failed, as vines stopped the hand. Naraku went forward, staring into the hues that were dosed in fear, staring at him.

Sesshoumaru idly adjusted his cloth that had covered his manhood, so his genitals would not be seen by the other.

"When I give you orders, I expect you to listen…" He began, one hand reaching up, caressing her cheek in a sexually deviant manner.

"Naraku I-"

"Silence."

He glared at her, ignoring the one behind him that had been stopped moments ago.

"You think you can do as you please?…"

The question trapped the Wind Sorceress, causing her to be at a loss of words.

"…No."

The ebony haired male stared at the youkai, his eyes streaming up and down his body as Sesshoumaru struggled, using the hand that he had recently required from a demon to slice through Naraku's bondage, once more stepping behind him.

Reaching behind him, Naraku tried to hold the other by the wrist, but failed, allowing Sesshoumaru to claw into the other, seeing the purple fluid come out as blood would a human. Naraku stayed expressionless, no signs of pain apparent in his expression. With no effort he grabbed the youkai's hand that had attacked his own, and turned around, a black mist covering both of them. Kagura was still chained to the tree. Struggling as the thorns cut into her as she wiggled about, yearning so desperately to get out to help the struggling demon.

A glimmer of crimson swelled inside the pools of hatered that stared Onigumo down. Sesshoumaru, with a flick of the wrist, enabled himself to be sent free of the grip; stepping backwards as he wielded the sword that his father had handed down to him.

"Back away from her, Naraku…"

The eyes of Onigumo's puppet widened as she stared at the other, seeing the shimmering blade. Cocking it slightly upward, the youkai dove in, slashing at the forearm of the 'Master'. The puppeteer turned around to face him, laughing in arrogance as he stared the other down.

"You didn't even cut me, you fool…"

Seconds later his opinion would be altered, as he could feel his limb being detached from his body.

"What the..? You damned demon, what did you do?..."

Ignorant to such an attack, he was unaware that Sesshoumaru had just executed one of his more powerful attacks, Meidou Zangetsuha. Staring at his arm, he could see it void away as the worm-hole that had been created in result of the sword sucked it away. When the hole disappeared, so did the vines that embraced Kagura, letting her fall to the ground. Naraku, standing his ground, let out a laugh.

"Youkai… You might have gotten away with that attack, but next time it won't be so easy."

And with that, the Master of the Wind Sorceress was gone. Did this mean she was free? Certainly not. This just meant that she had more time until she received her punishment for mingling with such a creature as Sesshoumaru.


End file.
